Only Four can stand and fight
by Theonetheycalljen
Summary: Four friends somehow get transported to Middle-Earth, and only they can save it from evil.
1. Where the hell are we?

The Four Get Lost in Middle-Earth  
Characters: Jennie fast sprinter, likes riding, cheerful, determined, quiet Nat obsessed with cricket, clever, argumentative, happy, sporty Steph argumentative, likes clothes, self-conscious, polite Heawood very smart, like copying the other 3, not confident The Four Get Lost in Middle-Earth  
Characters: Jennie fast sprinter, likes riding, cheerful, determined, quiet Nat obsessed with cricket, clever, argumentative, happy, sporty Steph argumentative, likes clothes, self-conscious, polite Heawood very smart, like copying the other 3, not confident   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get a move on! We're going to be late!" Nat called to Steph and Heawood. Jennie smiled. "Yeah!" she called, "We've been waiting for ages!" Steph and Heawood ran over to them and they all went out of West Wing and onto the street. "Mr. Bennett wouldn't let us out of the drama room," Steph said. Nat bit her lip. "I hope we're not late for field, I've got lacrosse today!" "Same," Jennie said, "We are late, but no worries, everyone else is walking up now to. So we're not the only ones who are late" They all looked around to make sure that Jennie was right, she was. Nat smiled with relief and Steph rolled her eyes. "So, Nat? It doesn't matter," Steph said, "I'm sure the teachers won't mind for you, you're their favourite remember?" "So? Just because I say 'hello' to them every time doesn't mean that I'm their favourite person!"   
  
"It does too! They always pick you for the teams" "Has it ever occurred to you that I might be good?" "No! All you have to do as goalie is stand there and let the ball hit you" "Well, that simple is it, Steph? Where were you then? Why did you give it up?" "Because it was boring"   
  
"No-Uh! You were scared of the ball!" "No I wasn't!" "You were!" "Wasn't!" "Were!" "Wasn't!" "Were!" And so they continued to argue until Jennie yelled suddenly, "DOES IT REALLY MATTER?!" Nat and Steph glared at each other. "Hey, what's that?" Heawood said, pointing to something glowing in the bushes. They all looked curiously at it. Jennie crouched down to get a closer look at it. The others peered curiously over her shoulder. "It's a page of a book," she said. Steph snorted. "Boring! Let's go. We're late, remember?" "Wait!" Jennie said. "What?" Nat asked curiously. "Hey, it looks like a page of Lord of the Rings! I have the book here" Nat put down her sack and got out her copy of The Lord Of The Rings and gave it to Jennie. Steph groaned. "Not that load of rubbish again" "Shut up, Steph!" Nat hissed, nudging Steph in the ribs. Steph groaned, but before she could punch her back, Jennie picked up the glowing page. "What are you doing? It's not yours!" Heawood said. Jennie said nothing and opened Nat's copy of The Lord Of the Rings. The others watched her with awe. "Go on, Jen! Put them together!" Nat urged. Jennie sat there holding the book in her left hand, and the glowing page in her right hand. She slowly raised an eyebrow as she opened her book. Then Heawood shouted suddenly, "Look! Everything has stopped!" The other three looked around in alarm. It was true. Everyothing had stopped. Nothing was moving, not even the wind was blowing. Birds had stopped in mid-air, and cars had halted. "This is way too freaky!" Steph said. Nat nodded. "What shall we do?" Jennie gulped. "Let me see it!" Steph cried, seizing the glowing page from her. Before they knew it, a strong wind blew them off of their feet and they landed with a thud on the floor. "Whoa!" Jennie exclaimed, picking herself up. She swayed for a minute, feeling dizzy and lent against as tree. As she looked around she could see Nat, Steph and Heawood lying sprawled on the floor. She gasped. They all had pointy ears and strange robes on. Jennie fingered her ears and felt them go pointy. She screamed and ran over to her friends. "Nat! Steph! Heawood! Are you all ok? Come on! Wake up!" Suddenly Nat groaned. Jennie helped her up. Nat opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" "I don't know, but I think I have a strong suspicion" Jennie replied. Nat screamed suddenly, "Your ears! Your ears!" She paused and felt her own, "Ahh! My ears! My ears!" "Shh, Nat! I know. We'll work it all out later! Let's just try and get Steph and Heawood conscious before we panic". Nat nodded slowly and went to try and wake up Heawood. Jennie shook Steph gently. "Steph! Steph, can you hear me?" Both of them remained unconscious. "Nat!" Jennie said suddenly, "Can you hear something?" Nat strained to listen. Her face changed as she began to bite her lip. "Someone's coming!" "Quick, Drag them into the trees!" Jennie said. Nat hesitated. "They could be good people," She suggested. Jennie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, or orcs!" Nat held back a scream and dragged Heawood behind a tree and then climbed it herself. Jennie did the same with Steph, and they hid themselves with the leaves and peered downwards. An elf stood in the clearing. He came so suddenly and quietly that none of them knew he had appeared. He turned slowly round and stared at the trees where they were hiding. He laughed. "Why do you hide fair elf-maidens?" Then Nat fell off her branch and fell to the bottom of her tree with a loud crash. He ran over and helped her up. "Thank you" she said. He laughed again. "Will your friend not come down? Or is she too afraid?" Jennie flushed red. "Afraid of you?" she thought, "Whatever!" Then she jumped down onto the ground with a slight thump. She raised an eyebrow and eyed the elf suspiciously. "What do you want with us?" She asked. The elf stood up tall. "I have been told by Lord Elrond that there is intruders on the borders of Rivendell" "We are not intruders!" Nat said, "We were here by accident!" "Well, do I have your co-operation or do I have to drag you all to Rivendell?" Jennie and Nat looked at each other. "Very Well. But there is two more of us" Jennie said. The elf smiled. "I know" he said, "They are already accounted for" Jennie and Nat looked round to see some more elves pick up Heawood and Steph, and then stand behind the elf. Nat pursed her lips. "Fine, but where are we going?" Jennie rolled her eyes and said, "Rivendell, you twit". The elf nodded and began to walk. Jennie and Nat followed him eagerly. "When we get there, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." Jennie smiled weakly and Nat gulped. "Are we in trouble?" she asked. The elf looked at Nat and grinned. "I cannot be sure. He will speak to you about many things". Then the elf picked up the pace and Jennie and Nat walked briskly to keep up with him. Then Jennie let out a whistle. "Rivendell!" she muttered. It was beautiful. The place was blooming with flowers and lovely green trees. A strange sweet smell was in the air, making the air taste fresh. Jennie and Nat relaxed as they heard fair elven voices singing in the trees. "It's just like the movie!" Nat whispered. Jennie nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, only way better and prettier. I can't believe we're here!" The elf led them over to a tall white building and told them to wait. Two guards immediately stood by them encase they tried to escape. They waited nervously, occasionally glancing at each other. Suddenly the door opened and the elf came out. "My ladies, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you". An elf came graciously down the steps and looked down at them. Jennie and Nat exchanged anxious smiles. "He wishes for the lady on the left to see him first" the elf said, pointing at Jennie. Jennie bit her lip and went nervously up the stairs. Before she went in she turned round and gave Nat a thumbs up before disappearing into the big building. 


	2. Rivendell

Chapter 2  
  
Jennie followed the elf along winding corridors and grand staircases. Her heart beat faster as she thought about it more. She was going to see Elrond! Elrond, Lord of Rivendell! Her head began to spin as she thought about how Rivendell looked in the movie. It was way more beautiful in real life, if this was real life. For all she knew they could be anywhere, on a different planet, in a computer game, in a book... in a book! That was how they had got here wasn't it? Was it possible that they were in the Lord of the Rings book? Jennie pondered over these questions until she was lead to a large door with beautiful carvings of flowers on it. Jennie's heart was in her mouth. The elf knocked neatly three times on the door. "Enter," said a proud voice. The elf slowly pushed open the door and Jennie followed him inside to a round room with a very high ceiling. Flowers were everywhere and the orange glow from the setting sun showered the room with light. In the middle was a big chair, where Elrond sat. Next to him sat an elf- maiden. Elrond motioned with his hand and the elf closed the doors. Then Elrond fixed his steady gaze on Jennie. She stared determinedly back, but eventually looked at the ground. "What is your name, elf maiden?" he asked her. Jennie bit her lip. Should she tell him? "Do you not have a name?" Elrond replied to her silence. Jennie swallowed. "Yes," she said, "My name is Jennie" Elrond slowly raised his eyebrows. "A strange name. What were you doing on the edge of Rivendell?" Again Jennie didn't speak thinking what would happen if she told her bizarre story of her coming from the 'real world'. "So you have no purpose for being on the borders of Rivendell? Where do you come from?" Elrond questioned. Jennie eventually decided that she would have to tell him everything. "I do not have a purpose for being on the border of Rivendell, but if you agree to hear my story maybe a few things will be explained." Elrond stared at her. The elf-maiden next to him said, "Oh please, father. It may reveal some wanted answers." Jennie suddenly gasped as she realized that the elf-maiden next to him was Arwen. They both looked at her. She smiled nervously. "Sorry, I have only just realized that the fair maiden next to you Lord, is in fact your daughter Arwen." Elrond and Arwen went back to discussing whether to hear Jennie's story or whether they should question the others first. Eventually they decided to hear her story. "Very well then. Tell all you know." Elrond said slowly. Jennie drew in a deep breath and then spilled out her story. "Well, I'm not really sure how I got here actually. It's sort of confusing. I was walking along with my friends in the 'real world' when Heawood saw something glowing in the bushes..." Elrond raised his hand to stop her, "What is the real world and who is Heawood?" "Begging your pardon, my Lord. The 'real world' is where I come from and Heawood is one of the elves unconscious." "I have heard of this real world. I can remember a man, years back coming from there. His name was something like Totin? No, Tolpin? Talkies? No..." "Was it Tolkien, my Lord?" "Yes that's right. Professor Tolkien, he called himself. How did you know that?" Jennie thought for a moment. "He wrote a book," she said slowly. "Do you know the name of it?" Elrond asked. "No" Jennie lied quickly. Elrond motioned for her to continue. "Well, we went over to the bushes and Nat got out this book, the one that Tolkien had written and I picked up the page in the bushes. Then we noticed that everything had stopped moving. Steph, the other unconscious elf, snatched it from me and we landed on the borders of Rivendell. Then your elves found us." "You say that you didn't know the title of the book that Tolkien wrote, but yet you had the book." Arwen said. Jennie bit her lip. "The title was ripped off of the front," she said at last. It was partly true. The title was ripped off the front, but she had always known the title. "This story is not new to me. Tolkien himself got here a bit like this. But he just put the two back together and then he went back to the 'real world' as you call it. Do you have the page and the book?" "I think so," Jennie said, rummaging through her pockets. She let out a cry of despair as she realized that she didn't have it. "What am I going to do? I can't get back home now!" tears came to her eyes. "I'm going to be stuck here forever!" "Don't cry!" Arwen said, "All you have to do is find the two pieces of the world traveller and put them together again." Jennie stared determinedly at Arwen, "You're right. I'll do just that" "You may stay here until you are ready to leave. I understand that you are not evil." "What about my friends?" Jennie asked. Elrond smiled. "They will have to be questioned before they have permission to stay." "But their story will be the same as mine, I travelled with them!" Elrond smiled, "You may go now. Ceovern, take Jennie to her room. She is cleared of evil and is not guilty." The elf that found them, Ceovern, as he was named, led her out of the room and up some stairs to the room where she would be staying for a while. Jennie lay on the bed and thought. What did Elrond mean by guilty? Not guilty of what? What had happened that she wasn't aware of? She got up and looked out of the window. She cried out when she saw the view. She'd never seen such a lovely sight. The sky was now deep blue with bright stars dotted around in it. The waterfall looked magical in the moonlight. The flowers seemed to sparkle and the fresh scent of freedom was in the air. Jennie drew in the sweet scent and let it out again slowly. She lay back down on her bed and wondered what Nat was saying to Elrond. Then she fell asleep. 


	3. The book?

Chapter 3  
  
Jennie woke and looked around. Everything looked strange. She groaned and sat up. She looked out of the window to see the sun rising. "I wonder what time it is?" she said, glancing at her watch. She looked back at her watch slowly. It had stopped! Then she remembered that things in the 'real world' had stopped. She sighed. Today she would plan with her friends whether to go and find the book and the page and then somehow they could get back home. 'But Steph and Heawood might not feel too good at the moment,' she remembered. Well, maybe they would have to wait until tomorrow to go on their quest. Jennie got dressed and opened the door. There was a long corridor going in both directions. Jennie bit her lip. Well, she did have a long time. She might as well try and find her way to the food hall. So she took the corridor that sloped slightly downwards. But before she got to the bottom an elf called, "Where are you going, Jennie?" It was Ceovern. Jennie smiled sheepishly. "I was trying to find the way to breakfast," she said. "Follow me, you are going the wrong way," Ceovern answered turning on his heel and going left. Jennie ran to catch up with him. She followed him round more twisting corridors until they came to a big room. Jennie drew in the nice smell of food and her stomach rumbled. Lots of elves were seated at the tables, and at one table were Nat, Steph and Heawood. They waved her over and she sat down. "Jen! What did you tell Elrond?" Nat asked. Jennie smiled. "I told him the truth," she said, buttering some bread. Nat let out a sigh of relief. "Good, me too," she said, "Do you have the page or the book?" Jennie shook her head, "We have to go and look for them. I thought today but I guess you two have to be questioned as well?" Steph nodded, "Why are we here? It's all your fault, Heawood. You found the page" Heawood frowned, "No it's not. Jennie put the two of them together" "But it was Nat's book" Jennie said. "But Steph snatched it from Jennie" Nat said. They all stared at each other. "I guess we're all partially to blame," The others nodded in agreement. They carried on eating their breakfast. "This food is yummy!" Steph said. Heawood nodded. "It delicious!" Heawood said. "Shame they don't have any chocolate though" Jennie said. "Yeah, I wonder what sort of sport they play?" Nat said. "Nat, I can assure you that they won't have cricket," Jennie said. "Oh well, they might" Nat replied. Steph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they might have theme parks too, eh Nat?" she said. "Shut up, Steph." Nat snapped. Steph laughed and bit into her toast. When breakfast was over, Steph and Heawood went to be questioned. Nat and Jennie sat outside in the grounds. "Are we leaving tomorrow?" Nat asked. "I want to, but I think they might keep us here until Elrond has finished with us" "What you mean, like finished questioning?" "Yeah, or maybe they'll only let us leave when Steph and Heawood are better" "Hmm. Did you see those bruises on Steph's head?"   
  
"Yeah. They look nasty" "They can't just keep us here for questioning though?" "Maybe he doesn't want us to go because we won't last two minutes out there" "We will!" "Nat, seriously. We don't know how to use a sword, fire a bow, swing an axe..." "Alright, I understand. But we did some archery on P.G.L.!" Jennie sighed, "Yeah, and that 30 seconds of knowledge will help us kill thousands or orcs! I think maybe Elrond might teach us a thing or two before we go plunging into the wilderness without a clue where we're going!" "Let's hope so! This is before the whole ring thing right?" "I guess so why?" "Well, if we find the book, we can tell them what will happen" "What?" "I mean, think about it, we have the book written on their existence and what will happen to them when they go on their journey" "I still don't get you. What are you on about, Nat?" "Well, if we have the book, we can re-write the story. We can stop Borromir dying if we tell them that if they go to Amon Hen, Borromir will die." "Clever! So we can basically re-write the whole book!" "Yes, exactly!" They stared at each other for a moment before laughing. Then Nat got up and danced around singing "We can save Borromir!" Jennie smiled happily, but her smile soon disappeared. "Um, but Nat? We don't have the book" Nat stopped dancing and began to bite her nails. "I forgot about that" "But we have to find the book to get back home, so we have to find it anyway" "And when we find it, we can get back home and stop Borromir dying!"   
  
"We can also tell them about Helm's deep and the Black Riders and stuff!" "This is going to be really cool" "Yeah, but really scary" "Oh yes, we're in danger too. If Sauron finds out that his enemies have four magic people who can predict the future he'll try and kill us!" "Or kidnap us for himself" "Ok, this might not be as easy as I thought" "But we can do it, we're not in the story so he doesn't know we exist, so we're not in any danger so long as he doesn't find out that we can tell the story of the Lord of the Rings." They got up and went inside to the food hall. Ceovern was there and he greeted them. "Do you need something to do?" he asked. "Yes, could you please show us to the story room?" "Of course, does Natalie wish to go there too?" Nat blushed, "Please call me Nat. Yes, I would like to go there too" "Follow me then," said Ceovern, leading them along the maze of gleaming corridors. They followed him to a bright room where many elves were sitting. Not just elves though, there were also men and children. Jennie and Nat sat down next to a tall man with a beard. Then an elf stood up and everyone fell silent. He smiled warmly and said, "Welcome to Rivendell, my friends. Today I shall tell you the tale of the lonely mountain, and how the treasure was won back from the evil dragon, Smaug" Jennie and Nat listened intently, they had read this story a lot of times, but somehow it seemed different when someone told it out loud. When the elf had finished everyone clapped loudly. Ceovern came in and tapped them on the shoulder. "You are called for," he said. They got up and followed him through to another grand hall. He took them to the hall and said, "Lord Elrond, Nat and Jennie are here" Then he bowed and left the hall. Elrond smiled at them. Heawood and Steph were already there. Jennie and Nat sat down next to them. "Now," Elrond began, "I know that you know nothing of sword skills, or how to use a bow and arrow, so my friends and I have agreed to teach you the skills you need to complete your quest" "Thank you" they said in unison. Elrond smiled warmly. "I have given it some thought and some elves are already out looking for the two keys, the book and the page. But there is something that you must know. There is a ring, a ring that was forged by the Dark Lord Sauron years ago..." "We know, we know. And Frodo Baggins has to carry the ring to Mount Doom and destroy it or else Middle-Earth will fall into darkness." Steph said in a dreary tone. Elrond stared at her and Jennie and Nat held their breath. Elrond eventually broke the silence, "How do you know all this?"   
  
"It's written in a book called the Lord of the Rings. Nat has a copy. That's how we got here. Nat got out her copy of The Lord of the Rings and Jennie put the page together and BAM, we end up here" Elrond turned to Jennie, "You told me that you did not know the name of the book" "I'm sorry, Lord Elrond. I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you that the book was called the Lord of the Rings and it had you in it" "It had me in it? What does it say? Does Frodo complete his quest?"   
  
"Yes. He does. But Borromir dies" "Who's Borromir? I do not know him yet. When do I meet him?" "At the council you call to determine the fate of the ring" "So this means that you can tell us everything that happens, what will happen?" "I guess so" "And can you prevent deaths then, if you tell us when it will happen?" "I suppose we can yes" "But will you need the book?" "Yes, I cannot remember everything that happens" "Then we must get that book! Middle-Earth depends on it!" Ceovern suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond! They found it, they've found the book!" 


	4. How do you use the book?

Chapter 4  
  
"Bring it here!" Elrond said sternly. Ceovern nodded and dashed out the room. They all held their breath. Ceovern ran back into the room and skidded to a halt in front of Elrond. He held out Nat's battered book. Elrond took it and smiled, "is this your book? Natalie?" Nat took it from him, "Yes it is, Sir Elrond" "Then perhaps you can tell us what will happen to Rivendell in the future?" He asked excitedly. Nat opened the book slowly. Then she gasped. "What's the matter Nat?" Heawood asked. Nat opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "Oh, for goodness sake!" Steph said snatching it from her. "Be careful, Steph. That's how we got here in." Heawood began. "Shut up, you plonker. I know how we got here and if you don't mind I'm trying to get back" Steph snapped. "But we have to help Middle-Earth first!" Nat argued back. "Stuff stinkin' Middle-Earth! I want to go home!" "We have to help!" "Don't" "Do!" "Don't" "Do!" "Do Not!" "DO!" "DON'T!" "WILL YOU PACK IT IN?!" Jennie yelled. They both fell silent. Elrond covered his ears. Jennie sighed angrily. "We are never going to get home if you just keep having your gay little 'do' 'don't' arguments and you 'is' 'isn't' and stuff" "And 'were' 'weren't'" Nat added. Jennie raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with that book?" she asked. Nat handed it to her. Elrond tried to read it over her shoulder. Except there was nothing to read! "Right, I see" Jennie said. "What does it mean?" Nat asked. "I don't know. Hurry up and figure it out!" Steph said. "Maybe it hasn't been written yet?" Heawood suggested. "Don't be stupid. You three are always on about Legolas and Frodo" Steph said. "Heawood might be right" Nat said. "Yeah, whatever" Steph replied. "Maybe it hasn't been written yet because someone has to write it" Jennie said. "Someone like, us?" Nat said, catching on. "We have to write the story!" Heawood said excitedly. Steph groaned and found a pen in her bag. "I'll start writing it then" she said, snatching the book from Jennie and beginning to write. "One day four girls got sucked into a stupid earth. They were staying at a house with an elf that was called Git-Face with blue hair. Then Heawood's hair caught fire, Nat became bald and Jennie's hair grew so long, it reached the floor." Suddenly all those things happened, Heawood grabbed the water jug and tipped it over her head, Nat screamed and ran around the hall screaming, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm bald! I'm BALD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU STEPH!" As Nat jumped on Steph and punched her in the jaw, Heawood grabbed the book and wrote, "Then Steph's hair caught fire and went florescent yellow. Then everything went back to normal and Nat and Steph stopped fighting" Then everything went back to normal. "Whoa, this is dangerous stuff!" Jennie said. Elrond nodded. "I suggest that you keep hold of it. I do not trust that Steph" he whispered to Jennie. Jennie smiled. "Don't worry, Nat can handle her" Jennie looked back at the book. "There's something written here!" she said. Everyone stared at her curiously. "What does it say?" Nat asked. "It says, one can only use this book if the one sticks to the guide lines that are given. The guidelines must be kept. These are the guidelines, never use this book to harm someone, never use this book to do evil, you cannot use it to transport you to places, you cannot use it to invent people, you cannot use it to bring people back from the dead. there's like another thousand more! Oh, god! I can't believe it. All the guidelines are impossible to keep, and now Steph and Heawood can't write in it. Nor can Elrond." "Why can't I write in it?" Steph demanded. "Because you broke the guidelines" Jennie answered. Steph's mouth fell open. "WHAT?" she said outraged, "WHICH ONE DID I BREAK?" "The one where it says 'you cannot use this book to do evil' and the one where it says 'never use this book to harm someone', take your pick" Jennie said. "Which one did I break?" Heawood asked. Jennie shrugged. "Try writing in it. If it doesn't work then you've broken a rule" Nat said. Heawood cautiously took the pen and book from Jennie. She began to write in it. "And then a grand horse cantered into the grand hall." They all waited. Nothing happened. "I've broken a rule" Heawood sighed. "Let me see." she read the rules and sighed again, "I've broken this one, 'you cannot use this book to do harm. The same as Steph's, all because I lit her hair on fire and turned it florescent yellow. I guess you can only use the book once, and if you make a mistake then, wham, you can't use the book again." "Damn it! I want to use the book!" Steph said grumpily. "I can still use it though," Nat said, grinning at Steph. Steph scowled and folded her arms. "Tomorrow you will learn how to use weapons and you will be taught all about the wild," Elrond said, "But for now you may explore Rivendell. You cannot leave Rivendell, for I am sorry, but you are now too important to lose. You may however, go anywhere in Rivendell. You are welcome to borrow a horse to ride around and if you need anything, just ask an elf" They thanked him and watched him leave. "I hate it in this stinking Rivendell. I hate being an elf," Steph said. "I think it's cool, what do you think, Nat?" Heawood asked. Nat bit her lip and then said, "Yeah, it's ok. But it'll get annoying later. I think I'd rather be at home in front of the TV, or listening to Westlife" "Westlife?!" Steph screeched. Nat raised her eyebrows. "Problem?" she asked. Steph snorted and said nothing. "What's the matter, Jen?" Nat asked, watching her friend who was staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. "What, sorry?" Jennie said. "What is the matter?" Nat repeated. "Nothing really. I'm just a bit, you know, scared" "Why?" Steph asked surprised. "Because I do not like the fact that if I cannot use a sword or shoot an arrow properly, I might be lying on the floor with my insides on the outside." Jennie sighed. "Urgh!" Steph grimaced. "Now I'm scared. I don't want to die!" "But we have the book!" Heawood said. "Yes, but one of the rules was that you can't bring people back to life" Nat remembered. "But surely bringing someone back to life is more important than using the book again?" Heawood questioned. Nat shrugged so Jennie answered for her, "You might not be able to bring people back to life. Maybe it's beyond the book's power, or something" "Maybe" Heawood answered. They all sat in silence and only the rush of elven feet outside the door could be heard. "Shall we go for a ride?" Heawood suggested. "Yeah, I'm going to" Jennie said standing up. Nat and Steph stood up too. "Come on then, I'm getting bored" Steph moaned. So they went outside and made their way to the stables. 


End file.
